Renewing friendships
by Avoidfate09
Summary: After finding friends that he thought were lost, loose strings must be tied up...meaning there is one last foe to be fought.
1. Getting Acquainted

Pouring rain fell from the dark sky as Sora and Riku stepped on the fighting arena. Usually, the keyblade wielder is in high spirits, ready to fight with a smile on his face.but this time it's different. Staring straight ahead into the other door, Riku drew his red double edged sword.  
"Ready," said Sora.  
"Any time your ready", Riku said hunching over to touch his toes.  
  
Kairi, Donald and Goofy stood in the southern entrance. "What happens if he's too much for them?" asked a worried Kairi. "Then the Calvary comes!" squawked Donald, holding up his wand.  
  
It was unusual for the Olympus Coliseum to be dark. Even when Hades himself had brainwashed a warrior from another land, the sky wasn't as dark as now. Riku continued to stretch his muscles and ligaments, and then proceeding to take a few practice slices with his newly forged sword. "How do you know he's coming anyways" asked a confident Riku. "He's attracted to it, Riku" answered a relaxed version of Sora. He raised his right hand from his side and extended it to the right. A beam of light appeared in his open palm and there was the weapon he processed..the keyblade.  
  
"Here", Sora said tossing Riku a chain, "Attach it to the end of your sword". Riku, looking puzzled, attached it with some trouble.  
  
"What's this thing at the end of the chain?"  
"It's called a chocobo.with that chain, you can combat his sword."  
"Wanna get a little practice in before he comes?"  
"No.save your energy."  
  
It was odd for Sora to be acting so serious, especially about fighting. Over the years, Riku and Sora have trained with wooden swords with old friends back home. They've become a team of swordsman, and trust each other in the midst of battle. And after fighting there way through countless heartless and other enemies, their skills only rose. Combat has always been Sora's way of escaping problems, and with his friends finally found, he had no more problems. Riku hopped Sora wouldn't stay this way.  
  
Sora's spiky brown hair limbered from the pouring rain. Riku managed to pick up a long, black rain coat before leaving Hollow Bastion. "Hey Riku.no matter what, give it your all, ok?" said Sora, staring aimlessly ahead. Riku turned his head to see Sora giving one of the most determined looks he'd had ever give.  
  
"You don't know what this guy is capable of. The guy I beat in the previous tournament said that this he's the greatest swordsman in history. "Sora spit out. He looked at the ground. "Hes also not human.his speed, strength, battle intelligence.it's all greater then anyone we've both faced.  
  
"But, if you beat the guy in the last tournament that beat this guy..then how can the BOTH of us loose?" Riku argued.  
  
"He never actually beat him.he fought him with a band of fighters he met on his quest, and when they fought this guy.he was too strong and ended up ripping a whole in dimensions. That's how he comes to this dimension. It's like an alternate form of the keyholes I was looking for with Donald and Goofy. Even if we seal them, he can just create new portals with raw power. But, since you know how much I love to fight."Sora turned to Riku and gave a sly smile," Why not test out our skill against someone?"  
  
Riku was overjoyed by this, and let out a sigh, bending over to his knees. He hunched back up and put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you there for a minute man," he laughed. Sora put a big smile on and rubbed the back on his head.  
  
Quietly watching them from the one entrance, Kairi wondered what they were talking about. Its great to have them both back, she thought with a smile. They were all childhood friends, growing up on the same island and always hanging out. In fact, she was the reason this adventure began. Though neither of the boys admitted it, they were always competing over her through some means. For a moment, she stops thinking to hear nothing. Where's Donald and Goofy? She asked herself.  
  
"Get your hands off my food!!!" screamed Donald. They walked down the entrance with boxes of popcorn, candies, and sodas. Goofy flicked a piece of popcorn in the air with his thumb, catching it in his mouth. Heh, reminds me of those two, thought Kairi, looking back at her best friends standing in the rain. Seeing Sora and Riku laughing and joking around brought back fond memories that were important to her. Memories that would last a life time.. 


	2. Trusting in Fate

"Ok, so when this guy comes down, we just nail him with everything we got right?" asked Riku, slicing his sword through the air. "I think that's pretty much the only way to approach it" Sora said in one of the most eager voices to Riku's memory. Though Sora had a face made of stone right now, his voice was full of confidence.  
  
A gust of wind blew. "You know the aero spell, right?" questioned Sora. "Yeah, learned it back home", replied Riku. Sora looked at him. He must have been much stronger back home then I knew about.he never used any spells that I remember though an amazed Sora. Feeling lowly, Sora perked up. "Well, I got aeroga." Another gust blew.  
  
"Lets not make this a competition Sora", said a modest Riku, using his hands to speak.  
"I know" Sora said with a sigh.  
  
Riku took a step forward, rain running down his black trench coat. "Always playing childish games, right Sora", Riku said turning his head back to Sora. "Sora...I promise to give it everything I got." All got quiet for a moment. A stronger gust of wind blew this time, getting everyone, including Kairi, Donald and Goofy's attention. Sora's damp brown hair waved through the wind. He knew this was it, the time to regard all fear and sorrow and go all out. Sora closed his eyes..  
  
He knew that if this really was the battle that he was waiting for, it might mean death. He thought of all his friends on Destiny Islands.all the friends he met in different worlds.Donald and Goofy.Riku.and most of all Kairi. Though he was arrogant in a sense, Sora always loved Kairi as a friend. But through this adventure, he found out that he feels more for her then what he previously thought. He shared a papou fruit with her the very day this mess quest started. Sharing a papou fruit with someone meant that no matter what, you'll be with them forever.  
  
Riku, on the other hand, only thought about Kairi..no friends, no family, not even Sora. He thought to himself for a long time that Kairi is his. Although he suspected Sora of sharing the same feelings for her, he didn't bother fighting over her. He was the kind of person who knows that love isn't worth fighting for, and if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. He simply accepts his fate.  
  
A bolt of lighting struck the ground in front of the duelists, waking Sora up from saying his dreamily "goodbyes". When the bolt struck, it branched off into 4 parts, each part going towards a different corner of the arena. A circle of purple light appeared in the middle of the ring, rounded by others like it. Another larger circle appeared in the air above the smaller defloored one. An image of a man started to form slowly.  
  
Sora quickly bended his knees to his typical fighting stance, holding his keyblade tightly around the handle with both hands. Riku stepped back to Sora's position, and looked at him. He could tell Sora had experienced this before. Kairi struggled to see anything out there. Squinting with her hand over her eyes, she said " Can you guys see anything...Well? Guys.." She turned around to see both characters sprawled out on the floor of the great Coliseum. Goofy had his nose in the big popcorn bucket, and Donald lied there patting his now enlarged stomach. She shook her head, and turned back to the action. How did Sora ever get anything done with these guys? She thought to herself.  
  
The man was slowly come to sight, and all purple spheres disappeared from everyone's view. He was wearing a full piece black armor suit, with a metal shoulder guard on his right shoulder, and extending pieces from his cloak. His hair was a long silver color, much like Riku's. The first Riku noticed was the long sword he had. He looked down at his red edged blade. Even though the shopkeepers of the Traverse Town shop forged his sword to become the best it could be, he knew that with this warrior's incredible distance, he had the biggest disadvantage. Apart from his weaponry, Riku also noticed a black wing on the right side. Great, so he can fly too thought a zealous Riku.  
  
While Riku was completely anazling the enemy, Sora stared him down. Those evil green eyes stared at Sora with a passion that was meant to be only dangerous. He quickly shifted his view to the keyblade. Sora glanced at Riku, to see him in deep thought. Riku was alert, and noticed Sora staring, so he looked back at him. They both nodded.  
  
"His name is Sephiroth" sternly said Sora.  
"I don't care what his name is, lets just get this over with."  
"READY?"  
"Heh, Anytime" said Riku. With that, they both ran toward Sephiroth.  
  
Over the years, they created many tactics to be induced with fighting. The keyblade itself was able to transport to the owner by will, giving even more strategies to be fought with. With previous training, they can adjust to each others needs quickly, helping each other out and making for a decisive victory.  
  
Kairi stared at the two charging boys. She saw what skills they processed when they took on Ansem at Hollow Bastion. Be safe you two, come back to me.said a passing thought in her mind.  
  
Still wearing his raincoat, Riku led the charge, Sora no more then a half foot behind him. At midpoint, Riku slowed down enough to give Sora a two foot leeway in between them. Sora approached Sephiroth swiftly, and raised his keyblade into the air. He gave a loud battle cry and when he was in range, he quickly brought the keyblade down enough to confuse his opponent and it magically disappeared behind him. Sora knew what he was doing. He had to distract Sephiroth enough to think he was going to strike, but not actually strike. Now weaponless, Sora dropped to one knee and slid underneath Sephiroth to the back of him.  
  
With Sephiroth distracted, and Sora out of harms way, Riku opened his palm and the keyblade appeared in his grasp. Now holding his own sword and the keyblade Riku lunged for Sephiroth with his own sword..  
  
Ok, this all together with the first chapter is the first fanfic I started to write, so don't judge me to harshly, ok? I started to write this cause my friend at school, who also writes on this site, told me to review his(very good, by the way) story. So If people like the way Im taking it, ill keep it in that direction. If not, I'' try again. 


	3. Starting the fire

Riku swung his right arm towards my enemy, thinking that this would be a quick victory and that Sora was just exagerating. With his arm coming down, Sephiroth closed his eyes and swiftly turned his body to the left, making him miss the first attack of the battle. "Ugh" he relived. He horizontally swung the keyblade, aiming for the midsection him. With eyes still shut, Sephiroth ducked.  
  
He's tying to show off.he thought. Riku turned counter clock wise and proceeded to strike the back of Sephiroth's right knee with his own sword. I've use this strategy against the fellas back home so many times confidently reasurring himself. Sephiroth simply jumped in the air and with his left leg, he kicked the coated warrior threw the air. While in midair, Riku gained control and managed to flip around to land on his feet, throwing the keyblade as hard as possible to Sora on the other side of Sephiroth.  
  
Having about a measly 3 seconds to respond, Sephiroth tilted his head to the left, with the keyblade just missing him, his silver hair being blown backwards.  
  
Sora made a jump in the air, and easily caught the keyblade with both hands. Sephiroth still had his eyes closed and now had his back turned from Sora. Still in the air, Sora brought his weapon down with all his might. To avoid the attack, Sephiroth took a medium sized step forward. As soon as Sora's feet touched the ground, he jumped forward towards his enemy and lunged the keyblade towards the spine. Sephiroth opened his eyes.  
  
Moving his hips as far too the right as possible, the young fighter missed his target, and was punished by his own force. He kept moving forward, and got in front of Sephiroth. As soon as Sora was in the proper distance, Sephiroth launched a counterattack, throwing his knee into Sora's back, sending him flying back to his original position.  
  
Riku flung his coat off, finally exposing his hair to the rain. Sora landed on his feet in time, and looked at Riku. "Let's try a distance attack", he commanded Riku. "Fire?" asked Riku. Sora nodded and pointed his weapon at Sephiroth. Riku followed and did the same. At the same time, they both shouted into the air "Rapid fire!" Manifesting at the same time, two fireballs shot from each of the weapons. Sephiroth knew of this attack from previous encounters with people like Sora, and knew its potential power. He held up both his arms and crossed them into an X protecting his stomach and head. The spells hit at full force, but left no damage.  
  
Sephiroth uncrossed his arms, and stood his ground, staring at the two young boys with hatred. Sora heard Riku grind his teeth. He's never had a good temper.thought Sora, wondering his mind off the battle. Focusing his attention back on the battle, Sora yelled in the air "Give 'em everything now!".  
  
At once, dozens of fireballs shot from the weapons of the swordsmen. Sephiroth smiled and closed his eyes. From a distance, Kairi could make out him whispering the word "shell" to himself. A red sphere surrounded him when all the fireballs came within a certain distance, canceling out all the magic used to attack him.  
  
Riku stood there, holding his sword out, speechless. Sora withdrew the keyblade to by his side, and stood up straight. "Told you.." Sora said with an angst tone of voice.  
  
Kairi watched the battle from the safety of the magic barriers the coliseum offered. Now, both Donald and Goofy watched the battle from behind her, paying attention to every movement. It was the first time they were serious since the battle with Ansem. Their quiet.they must know how difficult this battle is. For the first time in a while, fear was inside Kairi's heart again. 


End file.
